horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Chibis
♥FOR YOU♥ ♥Hola!♥= Me encantan los chibis y hora de aventura, y mas los chibis de hora de aventura. Wikis Favoritos: * Chibi world Wiki * Hora de aventura Wiki * Wiki Ariana Grande forever * Wiki Sam & Cat * Wiki Vocaloid en Español Me encanta bailar y mas con mis BFF (Sami, Danieli, Alli y Lara k oskieroconlokuramaxima) Amo a la profe Alba k fue kien me enseño a bailar y porfin supe lo k mas me gustava, pero se tuvo k ir... i no volvio... (Ay k llolo) Aunk toda mi presiosa vida he estado bailando: *Con mis amigas. *Con mis hermanas. *En el gimnasio. *En mi colegio. *En la TRIBU URBANA CENTER. *En mi cabeshita (si, en shueños) *En mi casa. *etc... Vivo en Chibiliandia, un mundo en el k todo es anime y chibi :3 (okno, vivo en españa) |-| ♥LIKE♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:left;" valign="middle" | center Me gusta: *Los Chibis *Dibujar *Hablar *Ariana Grande No me gusta: *La gente pesada :T |-| ♥ARIANA GRANDE♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:left;" valign="middle" | Me encanta... canta genial, pero super genial! Yo soy sueper arianator y me encanta! official arianator.png|Ari <3 Ariana_Grande_Signature.png|Su firmi. dfghjkl.png|OFFICIAL ARIANATOR f6c0032d64577c815f159dfdcc50296d.jpg|... keep calm and be a arianator.jpg|SIIIIIIIIII keep-calm-and-be-an-arianator-38.png|pos si keep-calm-and-im-arianator.png|I'm ARIANATOR por-qu-amamos-a-ariana-grande-652002.jpg|A mi me encanta. Si te gusta bien si no, no la mires. A mi no me importa ser tu amiguitu aunk no te gushte ari... pero, porfa... no critiques. 400px|right |-| ♥momento FAN♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:center;" valign="middle" | Estas son todas las cosas de las que shoy fan: center center center center center center center Como bailo mucho escucho mucha musica, estos son mis grupos prefe: *Vocaloid!! (soy Vocalover) *Ariana Grande (soy Arianator, como saveys) *Imagine Dragons (para mi es el grupo mas bestia k conozco..., me encantaaaaa) *One Republic |-| ♥Kawaii♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:center;" valign="middle" | ╔═══╗────╔╗─────╔╗╔═╗─────────────╔╗ ║╔═╗║────║║─────║║║╔╝─────────────║║ ║╚═╝╠══╦═╝╠══╦═╗║╚╝╝╔══╦╗╔╗╔╦══╦╦╗║║ ║╔══╣╔╗║╔╗║║═╣╔╝║╔╗║║╔╗║╚╝╚╝║╔╗╠╬╣╚╝ ║║──║╚╝║╚╝║║═╣║─║║║╚╣╔╗╠╗╔╗╔╣╔╗║║║╔╗ ╚╝──╚══╩══╩══╩╝─╚╝╚═╩╝╚╝╚╝╚╝╚╝╚╩╩╝╚╝ Perdon me emosione... Mis chibis favoritos ≧◡≦ : ♥Nyanpire♥ 400px|center ♥Hamtaro♥ 400px|center ♥vocaloid♥ 400px|right|Que mona! Y encima con su monisimo chibi en la mano, awww... MIKU: La cantante virtual mas famosa que Justin Biber, jajaja. Me encanta Miku, es muy mona! Y tiene un chibi...¡Monisimo! Motiva: que sus canciones esten llenas de amor, alegría y magia... Aunque no lo creas, es la cantante mas famosa de Japón. 400px|right|La unica pareja de hermanos que me gusta ♫ RIN Y LEN: LIKE! Si son los mejores hermanos del mundo! Si son tiernos ahora, imaginatelos en chibi. Rin es la prueva de que una chica con el pelo corto, puede ser hermosa. |-| ♥HDA♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:center;" valign="middle" | Estos son mis personajes favoritos de Hora de Aventuras: Marceline center Princesa Flama center |-| ♥Amiguitus♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:center;" valign="middle" | center (no estan en orden) MIS AMIGOS: *Nuteh♥ Me ayudo en mi perfil y en mi firma, por eso es una de mis mejores amigas. *Lazzy♥ Es Super-Iper-Mega Kawaii y me cae genial. *File♥ File es simpatikisima es muy Kawaii y genial. *Lady♥ Mi nueva amiguita. Super lady y muy Kawaii. *Asuna♥ Nueva amiga! *Joy♥ Otra nueva amiguisha!Y muy cool! |-| ♥Encuesti♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:center;" valign="middle" | ╔═══╦═╗─╔╦═══╦╗─╔╦═══╦═══╦════╦═══╦╗ ║╔══╣║╚╗║║╔═╗║║─║║╔══╣╔═╗║╔╗╔╗║╔═╗║║ ║╚══╣╔╗╚╝║║─║║║─║║╚══╣╚══╬╝║║╚╣║─║║║ ║╔══╣║╚╗║║║─║║║─║║╔══╩══╗║─║║─║╚═╝╠╝ ║╚══╣║─║║║╚═╝║╚═╝║╚══╣╚═╝║─║║─║╔═╗╠╗ ╚═══╩╝─╚═╩══╗╠═══╩═══╩═══╝─╚╝─╚╝─╚╩╝ No te oblides de la enkuesta super kawaii: Como te caigo? Eres una lokita hermosa super kawaii :3 Eres una lokita, no en el buen sentido Me caes bien n_n Fatal Como te ha paresido mi perfil? Super kawaii :3 Esta bien n n NO MOLA NADA Aburrido NADA KAWAII (es lo mas doloroso k me puedes decir) |-| ♥Firmis♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:center;" valign="middle" | Acuerdate de firmar si as visto este presioso perfil (pon una dedicatoria pliz): Yo dejo mi firmita bonita echa por nuteh y mi: Pase por tu kawaii perfil :P ♥Lady Elizabeth :3♥ Mensajes aqui~♥ 90px deoz, esto es demasiado caguaii (?) |-| ♥Bye♥={|width="100%" style="margin-top:1.5em; background:white; border:10px solid #FA58D0; font-size:100%; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 20px; " | style="padding: 10px 20px 15px 17px; text-align:center;" valign="middle" | Este ha sido mi perfil, espero que les haya gustado n-n center Y ahora mi presiosa firma echa por nuteh y un poquito retocada por mi (gracias nuteh) : Y ahora la firma echa por mi dedicada a mi Sami♥: Si te a gustado mi presioso profile y quieres ser mi amiguitu, enviame un mensajitu. Bueno DEW.